


and suddenly... flames everywhere.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gladiators, Kingdoms, M/M, Royalty, Suicide, major character death happens all the way at the end btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was shoved into his room his cane thrown in after him and then the door was slammed shut. Niall knew his room and he realized now why his parents had never ever taken the iron bars from the windows, it was for Niall to not escape. He was trapped inside he was trapped and Harry would go off and he would kill himself and he would call it honor but there was nothing honorable about death.</p><p>or Spartan boys are trained from a young age to be gladiators to be warriors. Harry Styles- seventeen- is a gladiator. Niall Horan is the beautiful sickly prince trapped in a tower with nothing to entertain him but himself and the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and suddenly... flames everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so this is so historically inaccurate like I wanted to write a love story between a prince and a gladiator I really didn't care about the Persian War or the difference between Greeks and Romans in this, is it not obvious? this is basically me apologizing in advance to all you history buffs out there.

Harry was seven when he was forced to shave off his hair, thrusted into a battleground with boys his age, and forced to fight with fear in his eyes. They were all scared and shivering but what else was there to be, they were all promptly taught that fear was never an option. By eight years old the boys were hardened, scarred, and bloodthirsty something that no eight year old boy should’ve been but what else was there? Harry was the strongest the most primal and he was praised for it, he was vicious had smashed his fist into another little boy’s and had felt no remorse. At ten years old the age for their gladiator training to be over the boys were pitted against each other and it was either kill or be killed. And Harry came out alive.

The months after he was sent off were hard, after three years of learning how to fight and how to punch someone in the gut till they stopped moving he didn’t know what else to do. They had him guarding the perimeters of the city, watching for intruders but Harry was restless. Harry wanted to fight.

\--

Niall Horan was a prince, had been born to Queen Maura and King Bobby of Sparta and the younger brother to Prince Gregory. Niall Horan was a beautiful baby, fair with beautiful blue eyes and pink lips he rarely even cried. Two months after Niall Horan was born it was established that he was a sickly child, not as strong as all the others or even more important his older brother Greg.

By seven years old Niall could barely walk on his own and the king and queen had kept him trapped in the tower for his own safety. By ten he’d gotten gradually stronger but not strong enough, he was walking but only with the aid of a walking stick. He was only allowed to roam the castle and go out to the gardens in the back. The boy was taught literature, art, and of music. He was beautiful in a heartbreaking way.

Niall was too soft for a city like Sparta.

\--

By fifteen Harry had competed in the gladiator stadiums and he was good very good, he was quick on his feet and he could knock another gladiator out with one punch. The townspeople loved it and in turn loved him and by then he’d had his fair share of lady lovers riding around with their shawls tied around his arm like a claim. He didn’t mind it because none of them ever really stuck around enough for him to care and he didn’t. He liked fighting and he liked protecting, what was love but more than a story that his mother and father told him and that his older sister Gemma swore she was in half the time?

\--

By fifteen Niall was a menace to the castle, the help loved him and he always found himself hiding out in the kitchen with Tricia one of the cooks and the mother of Zayn Niall’s best and only friend and the stable boy. The king and queen of course were always worried sick, didn’t like him over exercising himself. Niall would have none of it, sick didn’t mean dead and he’d be damned if he sat in the tower his whole life learning nothing knowing nothing.

Niall didn’t understand the world outside and the king and queen wanted to keep it that way, savored his childlike naivety and his love for the library and the gardens. It was hard for them to see their youngest son hobbling around with a walking stick what with a warrior like Bobby for a father and his hardened gladiator of an older brother it only made sense for Niall to follow in their footsteps but that was not the case.

Niall not only couldn’t participate in the activities of a gladiator he never expressed interest in it. The king and queen knew that the people talked, in a place like Sparta everybody talked but there was nothing they could do. It was said Niall wouldn’t even live past his twenty fourth birthday.

\--

Harry was seventeen when he experienced death for the first time, when death wrapped its arms around his heart and pulled it out only leaving behind nothing. It started off like all tragic things did, unassuming with a cough and then a cold. His mother she laid and Harry wasn’t worried, they had all gotten sick before because they were all human but soon it became too serious to ignore. They weren’t rich enough to afford the doctor, his father a peasant and his sister working in the nursery and Harry a gladiator.

His mother died on a dreary Tuesday afternoon and it ended like all tragic things did, silently. Soon thereafter his father too became sick but it wasn’t sick like his mother had been where breathing was an issue and everything hurt it was heartsick to the point where the old man wouldn’t get out of bed. He died of a broken heart and if it wasn’t so tragic Harry would have laughed but he did not.

He died on a Tuesday just like his wife and they buried him. His sister cried but Harry did not.

Guards came soon after, Harry was to work for the king and queen now as a guard as a protector of the people and Gemma as the help.

\--

Seventeen year old Niall was awoken by his mother, dressed in the finest sashaying into his room and ripping the bed sheets off of him. He groaned and turned to bury his face in the pillow, his head was pounding with a migraine and his mouth was dry. He needed his remedy or he would soon start throwing up again, he’d come down with a flu and his mother was worried because that was what Maura did best. Worry.

“Get up, darling. Cecil is here to give you your remedy.” Niall’s eyes fluttered open groggily although all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He tried to sit up by himself but his body protested and he groaned, hating how weak he felt and look only proving his mother’s point.

“I can’t, mother.” Niall whispered and he saw the pity the heartbreak in her eyes. She bent down a little, hooked her arms under his armpits and lifted him to a sitting position. He blushed and wiped his eyes.

“It’s okay, darling. Don’t fret.” She said smoothing down his hair as if that would help him. He looked away. Cecil, the doctor of the castle stepped forward and Maura stepped back eyes still trained on him like a cat watching its prey. Cecil scooped up the disgusting remedy and spooned it into Niall’s mouth. Niall forced himself to swallow it.

“Can I go back to bed now, mother?” Niall asked voice nasally and high from the flu.

“Actually, it would be better if m’lord got a bath and maybe walked around the castle for a little bit. His joints are brittle and weak and if he doesn’t get his daily walk we might regret it later.” Cecil pointed out to Maura before she could answer. Niall hated it, he hated that he wasn’t as strong as he could’ve been he hated that he needed help to do such simple things like shower and walk or even eat.

“Alright. Be a dear and fetch one of the guards to help him.”

“Get Zayn.” Niall croaked and his mother sighed but relented anyway. Maura waited till Cecil was gone before striding over and sitting next to him on his bed which was honestly way too big for one person. Maura carded her soft motherly fingers through his flaxen hair,

“Darling, tell me where it hurts?” She’d been asking him that question since he was five and had gotten the whole talking thing down and he’d never once lied to her about it. He knew that she only asked to keep him safe to make sure he wasn’t about to keel over and die any minute but he wanted to be like Greg, he wanted to be strong and macho not this. Niall averted his eyes,

“Everywhere, mother.” Because it did, because his head was killing him and his limbs were aching even though he wasn’t even using them and every time he bothered to talk his jaw ached and his stomach was cramping from what he did not know and he was sure if he went to sleep he’d wake up worst not better so there was no winning for him. The queen looked ready to cry but she didn’t she just pressed a soft kiss to his forehead just as Zayn- Niall was sure- knocked on the door. She stood up and practically floated over to the door and sure enough there he was.

Zayn bowed, “Your highness.”

“Enough of that.” Maura snapped rolling her eyes in a very un-queenly way, “help, Niall into the showers and see that he does not persuade you into allowing him sleep. Cecil said he needs a proper walk around the castle and I mean inside the castle, anything else and it’s your head. Do you understand?”

Zayn nodded quickly and Niall could visibly see his gulp, “Yes, your highness.”

“Good.” She then turned to Niall and blew him a kiss, “See you at lunch, darling. Do feel better.” And then she was gone.

“She’s scary.” Zayn mumbled walking over to Niall.

“Is this news? I think not. Pass me my cane, please.” Niall ordered softly and Zayn did so. Niall groaned as he moved his body the pain traveling from the bottom of his toes to the top of his head. He felt dizzy but Zayn was at his side quickly making sure that he was on his feet safely because they both knew what the queen had said wasn’t an empty threat.

Niall gripped the top of the cane and with Zayn behind him hobbled over to the private bathroom connected to his bedchambers.

“Your mother has forbidden you to go to the gardens.” Zayn said as he wet Niall’s toothbrush for him and then added toothpaste.

“So she has. I’ll find a way.” Because Niall always did and even with the help of some of the others Niall would never tell and an advantage of being sick all the time was that nobody wanted to upset him, not even his father the all-powerful king of Sparta.

“There is a new guard and a new kitchen help. They moved in two days ago.” Zayn informed as he brushed Niall’s teeth for him, he pulled away and lifted up the bowl so Niall could spit in it. Usually on Niall’s good days Niall could do stuff like this for himself, stuff like brushing his own teeth and showering but this was not one of his good days.

“Elaborate.” Niall ordered.

“The guard has been training to be a gladiator since he seven, he is one of the best I have seen him in the stadium. He is only seventeen and his sister eighteen is working as a dishwasher. Their parents died this past month, back to back. Traumatizing, I tell you.” Zayn then began to wash Niall’s face with a cloth.

“He’s young.”

“So are Louis and Liam.” Zayn reminded him, referencing two other guards Louis eighteen and Liam just turned seventeen. “And danger hasn’t been around since before you and I were born. The neighboring counties know Sparta is a force to be reckoned with.”

“I suppose. Undress me.” Niall said lifting his arms up so Zayn could get his tunic over his head and Zayn just did that. It had long stopped being awkward, Zayn the only person Niall was truly okay with doing this for him.

“Your birthday is in a few. Any planned festivities?”

“Every year mother and father invite people I do not know so I suppose nothing will be different. I do wish they would allow some of the help to attend though.” Niall said sympathetically but Zayn shrugged, lowering him into the tub and giving him a soft smile.

“It’s alright, Niall. We all understand.”

“You guys are my friends it shouldn’t be this way.

“You’re the prince. It’s always going to be this way.”

\--

Harry awoke in a small cupboard like room with one boy on his left side and another on the right. His back ached but he embraced the ache, hurting always tended to remind him that he was alive. Back in gladiator training pain meant that he was doing something right and to always focus on the pain, if he felt nothing he was nothing. He sat up eyes flooded with darkness. He knew where he was but it would still take some getting used to.

The basement of the castle was small and cramped but everybody had found a way to make themselves comfortable. Gemma had found some friends the first day they got there and Harry hadn’t even bothered to speak to anybody.

He got on his hands and knees and crawled out of the small space and even when he got to the higher elevated part of the basement he still had to crouch a little. The basement only had two bathrooms and for the amount of help in the place Harry knew it wasn’t enough and according to Prince Gregory if they didn’t get to their posts as soon as possible there would be consequences.

He did his business and got himself cleaned up and when he was finished he was met with a boy with a shaved head and a scowl on his face. The boy had thick arms and a thick neck but Harry had gone up against him before in the stadium, a swift kick to his legs knocked him down. Harry was good at finding people’s weaknesses and pouncing when he did.

Harry promptly got dressed in his uniform that Greg had provided and climbed out of the basement. Greg had showed them the way to get out of the castle and to their guarding posts so as to not disturb the king, queen, the princes, Princess Denise or anybody else the king and queen, the princes, or Princess Denise may be entertaining at the time.

Harry’s post was around the back of the castle near the large garden that he knew King Bobby had put there around the time he got married to Queen Maura, a present for his beloved. He knew he wouldn’t be relieved of his duties any time soon which was the obvious downside of his job. His restlessness always tended to get the best of him, his attention sometimes shifting from things too quick for anybody to really keep up with. The other day he’d stood in the same place for six hours, not moving not doing anything just listening and watching.

And when Harry didn’t do anything remotely interesting for an extended period of time he began to think and when he began to think it wasn’t a good thing. The other day he thought of his parents which were still the most prominent scars on his body. The memories of their death was still fresh in his mind, of the life going out of his mother’s eyes and the way his father couldn’t seem to get out of bed afterwards.

Harry stood in the post for two hours thinking and thinking and then he heard a noise, a door opening and slamming. He was immediately on alert and he turned his head, arm poised on his dagger. He wasn’t much for weapons but Greg had given him one and who was he to disrespect the prince? He didn’t see anything for a while amongst the tall flowers and the vines but then he saw the back of a blonde head.

A boy, a little shorter than him was standing in the middle of the garden. Harry watched him slowly and then the boy began to move but it didn’t seem as if he was walking it was more like he was hobbling, like his hips were collapsing with every step. And then the boy walked further where Harry could see the full length of his body and Harry realized _oh_ either there was another blonde boy who couldn’t walk without aid in the castle and who was allowed to roam the garden whenever he pleased or it was Prince Niall.

“The fucking nerve of that woman, I am not a child.” Prince Niall was muttering to himself, pacing in an awkward fashion around the garden. Harry could only see the side of his face and he was pale almost translucent and his hair was so blonde it looked gold. And then the prince turned his face and Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from gasping.

Harry had heard from his mother and from his father that Prince Gregory was the strong more wild willed one while Prince Niall was the beautiful tamer one. Harry had never heard of a boy described as beautiful before and he’d never really paid much attention to it when they said it but he saw what his parents were speaking about.

Prince Niall was stunning sinfully so. He had the pinkest lips and the way his blue eyes flickered over the garden and taking in everything god. Harry didn’t move an inch though choosing not to give himself away. Prince Niall turned again so his back was to Harry. Harry watched as he touched some of the flowers still muttering to himself but seeming to have calmed down. The door where Prince Niall came from was opened again and Harry watched as a dark haired boy came into the garden,

“Niall, your father has ordered you inside.”

“My father can go shove those orders.” Prince Niall spat, bottom lip jutting out in the most endearing most attractive manner Harry had ever seen. The boy huffed,

“Niall, come.”

“I do not want to.”

“You’re being a brat, your highness.”

“He can’t just try and dictate my life for me. Trapping me in this bloody castle for all my life and then demanding for me to marry, that’s rich!”

“Greg married at nineteen.”

“Greg and I are two very different people. And plus, Greg is completely infatuated with Denise.”

“You know marrying you off has nothing to do with love. Greg got lucky.”

“I know what he wants. An heir to the throne but Greg isn’t dying any time soon and I’m pretty sure the princess is bearing their first child. Idiot thinks just because I am crippled I do not know things.” Harry could feel the anger rolling off the prince. Harry liked it though; it was a startling yet satisfying contrast to the soft quiet prince that he was described as. He was obviously also strong willed just like his older brother and with his own opinions and morals and if there wasn’t anything Harry found more attractive than a beautiful man or a woman was a beautiful man or woman with a brain to match.

“You cannot hide out in this garden forever.” The prince’s friend or helper or whomever said.

“I will come but only because I know my father and he will raise his voice at you for my faults.” And then the prince hobbled inside, his friend holding the door open for him. It was only when the door was shut that Harry realized he had been holding his breath.

\--

“Rushing out like that in the middle of a serious conversation was very disrespectful of you. If you weren’t my son, I would have you flogged.” King Bobby said to Niall. Niall clenched his jaw and looked from his stoic looking mother to his equally stoic looking father. King Bobby was a force to be reckoned with; a man trained in war since he was five King Bobby had been ruling the kingdom since he was eighteen and his father had been killed. He was a good king but a stern and scary one also. Unlike the queen the king expected for everybody to address him as king, your highness, or my lord and he looked down at the less fortunate. Niall loved his father but he never wanted to be like his father.

“Speak, boy.” His father ordered loudly snapping Niall out of his thoughts and causing the girl serving tea to jump and drop some tea on the coffee table. Niall held his breath for her and he could see her doing the same. “Liam, take this incompetent girl out of my site.” His father said to the guard standing in front of the door. Liam did what he was told and then they were gone.

Niall turned to his father, “that conversation made me ill. I loathe speaking of it.”

“Marriage is a must. I do not care if you want to be a child about it, which is the least of my problems, but it will happen and it will happen soon. Going past your twentieth birthday without a princess, do you know how disgraced I would be?”

“I’m seventeen, father!” Niall yelled running a hand through his hair. He wasn’t kidding this conversation did make him ill, he hated it. He had no thoughts of marriage or children or any of that, he was fucking seventeen and according to his parents not fit to take care of himself so why in the world would they try and do this to him.

“Eighteen in a week. Greg had met the princess when he was eighteen. Princesses from all around are coming next week Niall and I do expect you to at least have some in mind. You may have failed me in certain ways,” His father said looking down at Niall’s legs, “but you will not fail me here.”

The queen rested a hand on the king’s arm, “Do calm down, dear or you may say something you will regret later.” And then she turned to Niall who was trying his hardest to not burst into tears or get into a screaming match with his father. Honestly either was possible. “We want you to be happy; Niall and you need a wife. I have met some of the girls; they are absolutely stunning you’ll love them.”

“I do not doubt their beauty, mother but I do not wish to marry any time soon.” Niall said through a clenched jaw.

“Darling, at this point marriage isn’t an option it’s a requirement. And you will have conversation with some of the girls next week. You know how much I loathe telling you what to do but at this point I have to. Understand?”

Niall sniffled and wiped at his eyes. He felt angry and miserable and he didn’t want this but when his parents got like this argument was futile.

“Yes, mother. I understand.” And then he turned around and walked right out of there pushing past the guard and trying his hardest not to cry till he was safely in his chambers. When he finally got there he collapsed onto his bed, thrust his face into his pillow, and began to scream at the top of his lungs the pillow muffling his cries. He felt powerless, claustrophobic, and like a fucking puppet on a string being told whom to love and what to do. He was pathetic and everything was hopeless, all he wanted to do was be like Greg or be like his father but he wasn’t anything like them and it was killing him.

**

Dinner that afternoon consisted of Niall, his mother and father, Greg, and Princess Denise. Greg and the princess had been married in the spring, she wore a beautiful white dress and she had lilies in her hair and he was impeccable in a dark black suit with a blue sash showing off all his military badges throughout the years. Niall knew Greg loved his Denise, had known it when his brother had snuck in his room the first night his brother had met the girl and he had gushed and moaned over her but Niall wasn’t Greg and he never got that lucky.

Their dinner was served by the cooks and Niall poked at his food knowing his father hated that and sure enough,

“Niall, either eat your food or leave it alone but I would be happy if you ate it considering all the hard work that was put into making it.” Niall wanted to laugh, when did his father ever care about anybody’s hard work besides his self’s or Greg’s. Fucking ridiculous it was. Niall set the fork down and leaned back in his chair staring his father down.

“Niall, I heard you were sick. Feeling better, I suppose.” Denise said cutting through the awkward silence in the dining room.

“I guess, my head still hurts but that could also be a cause of my father’s incessant talk that I do not care for.”

“Niall, be respectful.” Greg snapped and Niall’s eyes flickered over to his older brother.

“I do what I please.”

“You’re a child, Niall listen when you are spoken to.”

“Thank you, Gregory for proving my point.” Niall said turning to his father. “I am a child. Meaning not fit for marriage.”

“Can we not have a lovely dinner without all this animosity; I do hope you two can be mature about this.” The queen said looking at all of them. When the queen spoke most didn’t challenge her so Niall just took a bite of his duck and the king said nothing.

“We have news.” Greg suddenly said causing everybody to turn towards him and Denise. Denise had a blush on her cheeks and Greg had the biggest smile on his smug face. Niall wanted to roll his eyes, did these two actually think it was a secret what with how they fucked like rabbits and with Denise’s incessant vomiting and griping about being hot and dizzy all the fucking time. It was a wonder it wasn’t announced sooner.

“What is it, love?” The queen questioned.

“Denise is with child.” Greg announced and Niall watched as his parents’ faces broke out into twin grins. The queen squealed a little and stood up meeting Denise in a hug. His father hugged Greg and Niall did also and repeated the sentiment to Denise. His mother and father gushed over how they found out and all that bullshit and Niall was proper bored and because all the attention was focused on the two lovebirds Niall took that as in an invitation to sneak out to the garden.

\--

Harry was at his post near the garden when the back door was opened again, this time softly instead of angrily like earlier and he watched as the prince slipped out. Harry stared heart pitter-pattering inside of him. Jesus Christ, the boy was gorgeous like something Harry had never seen before. Instead of jerky angry movements like earlier the boy was more soft and lethargic tonight. Harry thought him lovely either way.

The prince sat down on one of the stone benches of the garden and Harry hadn’t realized he was stepping closer till he took a particularly loud step and he watched as the prince’s back straightened almost immediately on alert. The prince turned quickly,

“Show yourself.” He ordered grabbing onto his cane and getting into a standing position. Harry didn’t move. “Show yourself or I will have to be forced to call my father.” Harry cursed under his breath knowing he couldn’t get the king involved so he had no other choice but to stand and step into the clearing so that the prince could see him. Prince Niall’s eyes widened immediately and Harry immediately bowed down,

“Your highness.” He said. It was silent for a couple of seconds where Harry was trying to run through the different scenarios in his mind, of the prince rushing to tell the king that the guard was spying on him and him and his sister being thrown into the streets. The only reason Harry and his sister were allowed to live there was because of Harry’s high gladiator status but Harry knew gladiators were easily replaceable.

“You may stand.” The prince said softly and Harry did just that. Prince Niall was watching him as he stood and he didn’t know how to react being so up close to someone like that. The prince was dressed in an expensive looking tunic and up close Harry could see the flush in his cheeks and small barely there freckles on his pale skin.

“Who are you?” Prince Niall asked.

“The new guard, your highness.”

“The gladiator.” Prince Niall said and Harry nodded even though it wasn’t a question. “Were you ordered to guard the garden?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Guarding is a change from fighting, I suppose.”

“Yes, your highness… but I love protecting so I don’t mind it.”

Prince Niall didn’t say anything for a bit and Harry allowed him to stare, eyes squinted a little looking Harry up and down. Harry was looking down at the prince and something about it was so intimate that it was making Harry’s stomach and skin crawl. It was dark and the sky was twinkling with stars and it made the prince look more than just a pretty boy, he looked ethereal.

“Do you like the garden?” Prince Niall asked him suddenly.

“I haven’t gotten a chance to explore it.”

“Maybe you should sometime. It’s my mother’s but I’ve grown to call it mine also.”

“Why do you love it so?” Harry asked. The prince was silent for a little bit just looking, eyes going this way and that,

“I’m not trapped when I’m in the garden. I know that I am still in the castle but there are no walls, just beautiful colorful flowers and me and my thoughts. When I’m in the castle it’s like everywhere I go there’s a wall and a person needing to tend to my every whim. It gets tiring.”

Harry knew the prince could not leave the tower like his older brother but now that the prince was telling him this he couldn’t imagine it, couldn’t imagine being stuck somewhere forever not being allowed to leave. Even the help were allowed to go out.

“It gets suffocating, I imagine.”

“Like you wouldn’t even think. I know they feel like they are doing the best for me but I do not feel that way. I’m seventeen and they treat me as if I am seven.”

“So you’ve never seen the town square?” Harry asked and the prince shook his head.

“Never. How is it?”

“I mean I suppose since I am there so often the magic has worn off but it’s lovely, there is so much to see. You would love it, your highness.”

Prince Niall gave him a soft smile then said, “They have probably already noticed I am gone. If I don’t go back in soon they’ll come looking.” But he didn’t move.

“It was nice meeting you, your highness.”

“Likewise… and you can just call me Niall.” The prince said before disappearing inside like a whiff of smoke. Harry stared at the door and huffed, running a hand through his hair.

\--

“I met the new guard.” Niall said to Zayn the next morning when both of them were seated in the kitchen having breakfast together. Zayn was the only help allowed to eat in the dining room. Zayn took a bite of his buttered toast then looked at Niall,

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“How is he?” Zayn asked. Niall had no clue how to answer that question, handsome very handsome was the first thought that came to mind. He had a hard prominent jawline, beautiful lips, and a deep gravelly voice that had shivers running up Niall’s spine. He was intense and the way he looked at Niall had something hot curling inside of him and Niall had never and he meant never felt that way about another person before.

“I don’t know.” Niall finally said. Zayn scoffed,

“You hesitated for too long, your highness I am inclined to call your bluff.”

Niall blushed something he rarely ever did but there it was, “I’m not bluffing he’s just… I don’t know.”

“What is his name?”

“I didn’t ask.”

“Do you plan to?”

“If I speak to him again. He’s very… masculine.” Niall said then blushed again. Agh, he was so embarrassing talking like he had no sense. Zayn had no clue of his interest in men and he was sure his friend wouldn’t mind what with how he gushed about the one guard Liam but Niall was the prince and he was expected to marry a woman and have sex with a woman and bear children with her. There was no history of a prince marrying another man and if he was to ever do that it would just add onto the other ways he’s disappointed his father.

“Masculine, huh?” Zayn asked and Niall nodded causing his friend to burst out in laughter.

“Are you done?” Niall asked simply when Zayn’s laughter died down and the boy nodded, snorting. “Denise announced her pregnancy last night. They actually thought it was surprise.”

\--

The next afternoon the prince came out to the gardens again where Harry was keeping watch. Harry watched as he looked around a bit then said,

“Come out.” So Harry did. The prince smiled at him, “Hello. How are you?”

“Well and you?”

“I am fine. How was your sleep?”

“It was good. Yours?”

“Good. How long have you been standing here?” The prince looked concerned and Harry wanted to laugh or maybe kiss away the worry lines on his forehead but both those things would be highly inappropriate so he didn’t move a muscle.

“Two hours maybe, I tend to lose track of time.”

“Two hours of just standing? Are you hungry?”

Harry had eaten the night before and he knew he could go many hours without food, had done it in gladiator training and even after that so he wasn’t really. “No, your highness.”

“I got you something anyway. And again just Niall.” The prince pulled out a something wrapped in paper from his tunic and unwrapped it to show a muffin, he was leaning on his cane so as to not lose balance and Harry was itching to just hold on to him but again inappropriate and he wasn’t looking to get flogged or beheaded.

“You didn’t have to do that, Niall.” Harry said the name slowly and awkwardly but the prince’s face broke out like sunshine when he did.

“I didn’t have to but I did anyway. Eat it or save it, I do not care but you will take it.” He shoved it into Harry’s hands like every bit of the spoiled prince he was but Harry didn’t even mind it. Harry wrapped the paper around the muffin again and putting it in his pocket. “What is your name?” The prince suddenly asked. Harry didn’t say anything at first not sure if giving the prince no matter how wonderful he looked his name would be a good thing.

“May I ask why you are asking?”

“It is only fair. You know my name.”

“With all due respect, your highness everybody knows your name.”

Niall huffed looking a bit annoyed that Harry wouldn’t tell him, “Tell me your name. It’s an order.” But he said it softly and it didn’t sound much like an order but it made Harry’s heart beat with something unknown something nice and warm and he wanted to hear Niall say his name anyway.

“It’s Harry.” He said.

“Harry.” Niall said then smiled. “It’s nice.”

“It’s just a name.”

“It’s still nice.” The prince’s eyes were so blue staring into his but Harry could see some yellow around his iris and it was the loveliest thing Harry had ever seen. Harry wondered how one could look that good. “I should leave. My tutor is coming soon.”

“Alright.” Harry said not knowing what to say, he couldn’t very well ask the prince to stay they didn’t know each other like that yet. He looked down at the medallion around Niall’s neck, the same one he’d seen Prince Greg wear around his neck. Niall’s had a large tree around it carved into platinum.

“Mother gave this to me.” Niall said apparently noticing Harry’s staring. “The tree stands for life, Greg has one also. It has a wolf on it, wolves are strong. I see you have something similar.” Niall stepped closer, raised his hand, and touched Harry’s necklace. Now they were inappropriately close, if anybody were to walk out into the garden at that moment Harry would be thrown into the dungeon or killed and Niall well who knows what would be of Niall. And although Harry knew the danger he couldn’t seem to move.

“May I see it more clearly?” Niall asked voice soothing and Harry bent his neck a little so that Niall could slide the necklace off. Harry noted that if the cane was to fall right then and Niall was to lose his balance he would just fall right into Harry’s arms. Niall fingered the words carved into the necklace _protection, honor, bravery._ “When were you given this?”

“When I was ten. I’d completed my training.”

“Was it difficult?”

“Training?”

“Yes.”

“No. Sometimes I yearn to go back. It is a gruesome thing to say but I was seven and it was all I had really ever known for a long period of my life.”

“It does not sound gruesome, it sounds human. It’s beautiful.” Prince Niall said staring down at the necklace then up at Harry. Harry’s throat was suddenly dry and Prince Niall smiled then raised his hand a little motioning for Harry to bend his neck which he did. “There you go. I shall see you again later I hope.”

“Yes, you shall.”

\--

“You’re not paying attention, Niall.” His tutor, Simon said as he tried to teach Niall about the simplicity of mathematics but Niall did not care he was distracted. He was distracted by green eyes and curly brown hair and the sincerity of such a beautiful boy. Niall was antsy to see Harry again, antsy to be able to get close to him again.

“I’m sorry. I’m distracted.”

“Obviously. Do you want to talk about it?” Niall knew he couldn’t not with Simon at least, he knew Simon would tell his father and plus he hadn’t even told Zayn. But even if he were to tell he wouldn’t know what to say. He had a childish crush on one of the guard’s one of the very male guards.

“Do you know when the gladiators fight?” Niall asked instead knowing that Harry still fought according to Zayn, he would have to ask him maybe tonight if he had the chance. Simon looked taken aback by his question probably because Niall had never shown any interest for the gladiators or their barbaric ways.

“Every Saturday at the stadium. Why do you ask, your highness?”

“I may want to attend one. You know to watch.”

Simon gaped, “you do?”

“Yes. Maybe this Saturday.”

“B-but that’s four days from now.”

“Why are you informing me of things I already know?”

“I just… you’ve never seemed interested before, your highness.”

“Well I’m interested now.”

“B-but your mother and father… what will they think?”

“I do not know. But I plan to go outside of the castle this Saturday. About time I see what I’ve been missing out on. You’re dismissed.” Niall said waving his hand a little towards the door so that Simon could leave. He didn’t know what suddenly came over him but he was going to the stadium that Saturday and he was going to see Harry fight.

**

“Absolutely not.”

“But, father!”

“Niall, you are to stay in your room like every Saturday since you were merely a baby. You’re not leaving.”

“Father, you cannot trap me in here! You cannot do this to me.” Niall’s hands were shaking and he was angry to the point where his head was pounding. His mother was watching the whole scene go down raptly and Greg was seated next to his father not saying a word.

“Niall, you’re a sick-,”

“I’m not sick! I can walk, I can talk, I can do things on my own. And even if you think I cannot there are people, there are other forms of transportation. I want to go out this Saturday.”

“Listen and listen good, Niall James you are not to leave this castle and if you try foolish things there are guards on every perimeter of this place. You’re not leaving.”

“Father, you can’t do this. Mother, please tell him he cannot do this.” Niall was sobbing now full blown tears and a red face. The tears weren’t even because of not being allowed to leave it was because of the small amount of control he had over his own life. He couldn’t do a thing without being watched without being told a no or yes and he was seventeen, not a child! He understood the dangers of this world and even if he didn’t, wasn’t in his choice to witness them himself.

Maura looked between her husband and her sobbing son and sighed, “I will speak to your father but no promises, darling. Please stop the tears and go to your room.” Niall was dismissed like a child just like he had been the other day with the whole talk of marriage. The sense of déjà vu left a bad taste in his mouth. He wanted to run, he wanted to run from the room and from the castle but he couldn’t not physically at least. He hated the fucking cane he hated that he had to hobble everywhere and that god had bestowed this faith upon him. He hated being so fucking incompetent but that was what he was and there was nothing he could do about it.

\--

“Why do you look so happy?” Gemma asked cornering him after he had finished using the bathroom. She was dirty and her hair was up in a messy ponytail but she was still his older sister who had been taking care of him since they both were kids. He had to return to his post soon and she knew that too so he wasn’t too worried about her keeping him for too long but he knew that she wasn’t one to give up easy.

“I’m not happy.” Harry said then scowled, “I’m not like sad or anything either.”

“Is there a girl?” Gemma asked looking him in the eyes with that devilish smile of hers and Harry shook his head.

“There is no girl.” At least he could answer that truthfully.

“What’s got you looking like this then?”

“Nothing. I’m just glad that we’re okay.”

Gemma shot him a look, “was I born yesterday, Harry? You are so lucky we both have work to do but just know that this is not over.”  He rolled his eyes and they both parted her to the kitchen and him to the garden. Just thinking of the garden had his heart thumping embarrassingly fast.

The garden was empty when he got there but he knew it was a little too early for Niall to be there yet so he waited thought of how Niall looked holding his necklace and how he talked and just everything.

He waited for about an hour before Niall stumbled out into the garden again and this time Harry could tell something was wrong. He immediately stepped into the garden so that he could be seen. Niall was wiping at his eyes quick and sniffling.

“Are you alright?” Harry questioned and Niall jumped then turned. His eyes were puffy and red and Harry wanted to kiss all the tears away, Niall should never look like that.

“My father is ruining my life.” He finally said.

“What happened?”

“He won’t let me out of the bloody castle. I asked him if I could leave on Saturday to the towns square and he shot me down and even mother couldn’t persuade him to get the giant stick out of his ass.” And then Niall gasped at his words and Harry wanted to laugh because he had heard so much worst the past years.

“I am sorry to hear that.”

“Do not be you did nothing wrong. Father is just so obsessed with everything that he forgets that I’m human, that I can’t just leave in here my whole life.”

“Parents always tend to want the best for their children and always tend to go about it in not so great ways. Parenting is a learning process, that’s what my mom used to say to me when I got upset at things that her or my father used to do.”

“What happened to them?”

“They died.” Harry said simply. He didn’t want to tell Niall the whole story and they had died, it wasn’t like he wasn’t telling the truth. He didn’t want to talk about his dead parents with Niall.

“I’m sorry. I assume you miss them.”

“A lot. They taught me how to be human.” And Harry wasn’t even lying. After gladiator training Harry was more monster than boy wanting to ruin every person he came across, those few months after left behind a boy not willing to trust and a boy who was taught to see everybody as dangerous. He’d clawed at his mother and father, he had hit his sister but soon they’d taught him how to reel in the more primal parts of him and use the more human ones. It was like relearning a language that he had forgotten he’d spoken in the first place.

“They taught you well.” Niall said.  “Do you still battle at the stadium?”

“I wasn’t aware you knew I battled.”

“It was a reasonable guess. A gladiator cannot stay still.”

Harry snorted but nodded, “I do still battle.”

“Will you battle this Saturday?” Niall asked him.

“I will.”

“Okay.” Niall said with a small nod like he was confirming something.

\--

Harry and Niall met at the gardens every day for that week, talking of their days and Harry’s life as a gladiator and Niall’s life in the castle. Niall couldn’t help the way Harry practically pulled him in and Harry couldn’t help falling into Niall’s spell. Niall was alluring and gorgeous and Harry was everything that Niall had ever wanted but had never known he did.

That Friday before Harry’s first battle since he got to the castle Niall slid the medallion off his neck and slipped it into Harry’s pocket, “think about me when you are out there.” As if Harry had stopped thinking about Niall since they’d first laid eyes on each other.

\--

That Saturday Harry and Gemma both awoke early, showered, and left the castle. The help that stayed in the castle had given the others a list of what to get and so on and so forth but all Harry could think of was the medallion in his pocket, he so desperately wanted to wear it around his neck but he knew everybody would notice it and someone would connect the dots and he would never risk that.

The town square was buzzing with people selling things and buying things and it was when Harry stopped at a small jewelry shop in the middle of the kiosk that he knew he was going to buy something for Niall. The first thing that caught his eye, a gold bracelet with a blue stone hanging from it. It was beautiful and so Niall that Harry couldn’t help asking the girl for the price. It was expensive but Harry was handsome so after flirting with the girl a little he got the bracelet for a reduced price and he slid it into his pocket.

“So you’re fighting today? Scared?” Louis one of his fellow guards asked popping out of nowhere. Louis was funny and tended to make Harry laugh every night and he was followed by Liam who was the nicer of the two but the king’s most trusted.

“Not really.” Harry said because he wasn’t because he had learned since he was seven that if you’re scared you’re weak and the last thing that anybody especially Harry would ever want to be is weak.

“Heard your opponent’s pretty strong.” Liam said.

“Yeah well I heard his is too.”

\--

“How is the town square, Zayn?” Niall asked his best friend as they sat in the kitchen together. It was eerily quiet what with it being Saturday and everybody technically having a free day. Zayn rarely ever left him on Saturday and Niall appreciated it.

“I don’t know, it’s cool I guess.” Zayn said with a little shrug. Niall knew that everybody though it was just ‘cool I guess’ but Niall had never seen anything outside of the castle and the garden even the thought of the town square was amazing to him. He wanted to be there right then he wanted to be watching Harry battle he wanted Harry outside of this place but it was impossible. “You’ve been odd lately, what’s with all this town square stuff?”

Niall shrugged, “I’m just sick of being in here you know of being treated like a child.” He didn’t know why he wasn’t telling Zayn about Harry but he just couldn’t because at the moment Harry was for him and him only and plus it was the first time Niall had ever actually wanted someone like this and maybe that experience was something for him to keep to himself. Niall had never ever fantasized about another person before but the night before found Niall waking up embarrassingly hard and oh god he had been mortified and ready to die even with nobody else in the room with him.

“Hey it’ll all be okay eventually they can’t keep you in here forever you know.”

“Father can, he can do whatever he pleases all because he’s the king. Well I’m the prince why can’t I just go around doing what I want. So what if my legs are a little bad, so what? I take my medicine every morning and I do my walks like Cecil says and I’ve been doing it since forever yet they don’t trust me.”

“They really just don’t want you to get hurt. They don’t know how to deal with it.”

“Nobody listens to me around this place, half the time I feel like I’m just screaming right in their faces but they’re all just choosing to ignore me. It’s the most frustrating thing ever. I just want to feel equal to feel like them.” Niall knew he was sounding a little spoiled and selfish what with Zayn being a part of the help and ultimately being treated the worst when it came to hierarchy but gosh Niall felt helpless and clueless as to what to do about it.

He felt like everybody was out to get him and all he wanted to do was leave the castle for a little bit, there was only so many years one could stay in one place before they got stir crazy.

\--

Smashing his opponent’s face into the concrete until he heard the crack of his nose was easy and winning was easy also. The people watching from the stadium seats were cheering loudly like Harry was some kind of exhibit at the zoo and he stumbled out of there, breathing heavily and with a bloody outfit. It wasn’t even his blood for crying out loud. During the whole fight though he found himself looking out into the crowd as if he would see Niall there looking down and cheering on for him, he knew it was ridiculous that the prince was treated like porcelain but still he ached for the blonde.

He was able to shower afterwards though and slide into his outfit with ease. Half the time he felt like the guys that were sent to battle him didn’t even try and he wasn’t even trying to be cocky and macho about it he meant it, he wanted a challenge someone that had him dodging punches and someone who actually hit him hard enough that he felt it but week after week he still got these disgustingly weak boys who dared call themselves men. Harry pitied them honestly.

“You were good out there.” Gemma said to him when he exited the stadium bathroom. She had bags in her hands, some things she had bought for them both or that she had bought for the others living with them.

“Thanks… wasn’t really a challenge.” Harry said with a shrug.

“When is it ever? Mom always did say you were the greatest.” She said with a bittersweet smile. “And hey I saw you buy something today. Is it for your secret lover?”

“I don’t have a secret lover.” Harry mumbled looking down at his feet and Gemma laughed.

“Oh my god, Harry I cannot believe you think you can still lie to me.” She grabbed his arm and he allowed himself to be stopped even though he knew he could just shove her off. “Who is it?”

“It’s nobody important.” He lied.

“I don’t care if it’s a peasant I want to know… I want to know who’s making you this happy.” She said the last part softly with a small smile on her face that resembled their mother’s so much that Harry had to look away.

“I can’t tell you here.” He said and she nodded,

“When we get to the castle?”

“Yes,” Harry said, “when we get to the castle.”

\--

That Saturday night found Niall sitting in the garden waiting for Harry. He was nervous to see the beautiful guard but he didn’t even know why, he’d never been nervous before. Maybe it was because of the whole giving Harry his medallion thing or maybe it was just because it was Harry and it was hitting Niall that he wasn’t just some guard, he was a gladiator, and Niall was falling for him and fast.

“You’re here early.” He heard and he looked up to see Harry stepping into the clearing. Niall grabbed his cane and stood up as fast as he could,

“How are you? Did you win? Are you hurt?” He hated how he sounded like some kind of nagging wife but he couldn’t help it. He was his mother’s son and he had been worried.

“I’m not hurt. I’m fine I promise.” And then Harry smiled. Niall blinked. He had never seen Harry smile the past week they had talked and Niall felt cheated like Harry had been holding out on him because it was the most beautiful thing Niall had ever seen and he didn’t even care about his inexperience he wanted to kiss Harry so bad.

“You look lovely when you smile.” Niall whispered reaching out and tucking a stray curl behind Harry’s ear. Harry let him but Harry didn’t say anything, just continued doing that intense stare thing he did that Niall loved so much for some odd reason.

Harry suddenly stepped back and reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Niall stared at it confused. “I got you something.” Harry said staring down at the box and not at Niall’s face.

“Okay.” Niall said feeling fluttery and high. He watched as Harry flipped open the box to reveal a bracelet with a blue charm on it. Niall had to admit it was gorgeous and it looked expensive.

“I know you wanted to go to the town square really bad so I thought why don’t I get you something from there? I uh don’t know if you like it.” Harry said still not looking at Niall. It was the first time Niall had seen Harry nervous and he loved every minute of it, loved Harry’s shy face and his gorgeous smile and his deep nervous voice.

“I do. I love it. Put it on me.” Niall said sticking his wrist out. Harry fidgeted a little bit then nodded pulling out the bracelet and letting it dangle from his fingers. He set the box down on the stone bench and then he took Niall’s wrist gently and hooked it around Niall’s wrist. Harry’s fingers were warm.

“It looks amazing on you.” Harry mused finally looking him in the eye.

“I’m happy you thought of me.”

“Nowadays, that’s all I ever do.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… really.”

“Can we sit?” Niall asked and Harry nodded so they did. Niall set his cane down and sat next to Harry resting his body on the other boy’s and his heart almost leaped out of him when Harry wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulders enough so that their sides were pressed flush against each other. “It’s my eighteenth birthday the upcoming Friday.” Niall said.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. For my birthday my father is inviting girls from neighboring royal countries to be my possible wife.” Harry was quiet after Niall’s confession and Niall didn’t know how to feel about that. With Harry it was hard to know if the boy was angry, happy, or confused.

“And you have to pick one?”

“I don’t want to. I don’t want to marry a girl and have kids but… my parents are scared I won’t live past twenty four… I’m scared of that too sometimes.”

“And they want you to produce offspring before you die?”

“Yes.”

“So I suppose my time with you is limited?” Harry asked practically purring in his ear. Niall shivered,

“I don’t know. I wish it wasn’t like that… I hate that it’s like that.”

“You’re unhappy.”

“I’m unhappy because I can’t be with you the way I want to be.”

“You’ve known me for a week.”

“I don’t care. You make me feel alive even trapped you make me free.” Niall said he could barely hear his own words over the beating of his chest. And then suddenly he felt Harry’s lips on his neck making shivers run down his body in the best way possible.

“I want you, your highness.”

“And I want you but… not tonight, not yet.” Niall said.

\--

The week between Niall and Harry passed by in the same fashion, they would sit together sometimes with Harry laying his head on Niall’s lap as Niall played with his hair but they would always dance around the kiss neither of them daring to give it yet. They both wanted it but it felt too soon felt like it was too much for whatever it was they were doing. Harry had told Gemma and she had shot him a disappointed look, a “be careful” and that was that. Harry didn’t know what it was about Niall that had him feeling crazy and reckless but he did and he knew if anybody was to find out he’d probably lose his life but he didn’t seem to care.

\--

The Friday of Niall’s birthday he was awoken with his mother, his father, his brother, his sister in law, and Zayn all in his bedchambers singing happy birthday to him. All he could do was smile and allow them to finish and after he showered he went downstairs to be greeted with a too large breakfast that he knew he wasn’t going to be able to finish alone. He had a breakfast cake and his father who’d been angry with him all week seemed less stressed out and everybody seemed to get along.

Niall although it was happy at the moment was dreading the afternoon ball he knew would inevitably happen. He knew about the amount of princesses that had traveled far and wide all for this and he wanted to crawl into Harry’s tunic and lay there, he wanted to allow Harry to press his lips to his neck and take him away from this place.

After breakfast he slipped out like he always did and when Harry spotted him he was immediately embraced with Harry wrapping his arms around Niall’s midsection and Niall’s arms instinctively going around Harry’s neck, dropping the cane on its way he didn’t even care. All he needed was Harry at the moment.

“Oh my goodness, I missed you. I know I just saw you last night but I missed you and gosh please I just want to stay here with you forever please take me away.” Niall was shaking. He was scared and he didn’t want to meet people and he didn’t want to be forced to do love some girl he had no feelings whatsoever for. He wanted Harry, he wanted everything with Harry.

“It’s alright, it’s okay. I’m here you’re okay.” Harry whispered into his ear rocking him side to side softly as Niall shook and mumbled incoherently in his arms. “Happy birthday by the way.”

“I’m not happy. I mean I woke up happy but now I’m just dreading everything. I just want you; I don’t care about anybody else but you.”

“God, Niall you can’t just say things like that.”

“I have to go soon, I have to go and look presentable for the girls.”

“Okay, please be happy. When you’re not happy my heart aches.” Niall was already pulling away, Harry still had Niall’s hand gripped in his and he bent down to hand Niall his cane.

“I’m going to try.” Niall was walking away but their hands were still intertwined till Niall couldn’t stay anymore till he had to go and he was ripping his hand from Harry’s with a miserable sob and then he was gone, disappearing into his castle into his fate.

**

That night found Niall in the middle of the large ballroom in the castle with Zayn on one of his sides both of them dressed in regal attire. Niall was taking sips of his wine and leaning on his cane with the other arm, he felt sick and he had knots in his stomach every time he saw a pretty girl walk into the ballroom. All of them had made a pack each of them sipping on expensive wine and looking at him from under their long eyelashes.

Niall was nervous; he wanted Harry and his strong arms and his soft words soothing Niall till he felt like everything was okay even if he knew they weren’t. His mother and father suddenly traipsed into the ballroom, causing the ballroom to be silenced immediately.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for attending Niall’s eighteenth birthday. It means a lot to us as a family to see how many friends we have from far and wide. Niall, come my son.” His father turned to him and gave him that look which meant protest was futile and if he were to embarrass his father in front of these people there would be hell to pay. So Niall slid a fake smile onto his face and limped over to his father blushing a little what with everybody watching him.

His father wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulders, “I expect everybody to have fun and chat and to get to know each other. Now… let’s party.” At that everybody let out a loud shout and the music started up again and it was as if the floodgates had opened because a beautiful red head with large lips and even large breasts glided up to him grinning.

“Princess Katherine of Wales, how do you do?” She stuck out her hand and Niall did the same shaking it.

“Fine. And you?”

“Great the party is amazing and the castle is absolutely delightful.” Niall and Princess Katherine chatted for a little bit and then after her there was Princess Elizabeth, Princess Natalie, Princess Anna, and so on and so forth till the clock struck midnight and Niall tired and ready to pass out slipped out of the castle and into the garden where Harry was awaiting stoic and beautiful like the guard he was.

“How are you?”

“I don’t know, should I answer truthfully?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad I’m out of there. They’re all lovely but I don’t want any of them, I only want one person.”

“Lucky them.” Harry mused and Niall laughed looking up at them.

“Yeah,” he said, “lucky them.”

\--

Kissing Niall made Harry feel seven years old again, scared and this time instead of shying away from the fear he embraced it he embraced Niall’s shakiness and his also and he embraced the innocence of Niall’s first kiss and just everything about the boy to his bony elbows and his freckled skin. And it was as if the spell they were under was broken because he heard the door open before he heard the gasp but he stopped kissing Niall almost immediately but he knew they’d been caught.

He looked up and Niall turned Harry could only imagine the looks on their faces. The queen stared at them, she was frowning but she didn’t look angry she looked confused. Harry swallowed confused as to how to act.

“Darling,” the queen said, “what is going on?”

“M-mother,” Niall stuttered looking from the queen to Harry. Harry knew it was too late to bow so he could only stand still as Niall walked away from him so that he was right in the middle between Harry and the queen. She looked lovely and scary all at once and Harry knew that if she so pleased she could end him right then and there.

“Who is this?” Queen Maura asked looking Harry up and down, face passive. Harry couldn’t get a reading on her whatsoever and Harry had a fleeting thought of if she was another gladiator defeating her would be hard and then he wondered when he got so ridiculous.

“He’s a guard for the castle.”

“And…” The Queen said willing him to go on.

“And I-I love him. Please do not tell father.” Niall rushed out and Harry blinked staring at Niall almost positive he was making the world’s most unattractive face but Niall loved him?

“Let’s go back inside, darling.”

“Promise me you won’t tell father. He can’t know.”

“And he won’t.” The Queen said reaching her hand out. Niall slipped his free hand in hers then looked back at Harry,

“I love you too.” Harry blurted out staring at him intensely hoping that Niall realized he wasn’t lying that he had no clue when this happened but it had, this beautiful prince had taken his heart and his everything and he didn’t mind at all. Niall stared at him eyes full with something Harry was not sure of and then he was gone the queen tugging him inside, slamming the door behind them.

\--

The Persians rolled into town on a Wednesday wild and angry, their town messenger had ran all the way to the castle to let them know that the Persians were giving them two days to prepare before they were to attack. Niall didn’t know what it all meant besides chaos complete and utter chaos.

“Stay in your room.” His father had ordered and Zayn had grabbed his wrist and tugged him upstairs, slamming the door behind them. The energy in the castle was scary and Niall had never seen anything like it. The queen was tense and the king even tenser as he called men and gladiators and Niall kept thinking HarryHarryHarry they couldn’t allow Harry to go off to war.

Niall had heard of the battle years before he was conceived where three hundred Spartan men were lost only one hundred coming back, bruised and battered his father amongst the pack. Harry couldn’t go but he knew he could hear his father calling for the best gladiators for men for _boys_.  

“It’s so scary.” Zayn said from his spot on Niall’s bed. Everything was happening around them and Niall hated it, he hated being out of the loop he needed to know he needed to make sure Harry was safe or he would be in the near future but he couldn’t leave. He knew there was someone guarding the door so he sat there restlessly fidgeting and twitching scared out of his mind.

The next morning brought the same fate, things had calmed down but not enough for Niall to feel safe and he skipped breakfast telling Zayn he needed some alone time and he fled to the gardens.

“Harry, Harry!” He cried hobbling over to where he would see Harry come out of but instead of Harry he found another guard one he didn’t recognize, a smaller one. He looked amateurish.

“Your majesty.” The boy said bowing but Niall didn’t have time for that.

“Where is the other guard? Where has he been sent off to?”

“The gladiator? The men are off to battle, he was sent to gather his things in the peasant chambers.”

“Take me there. Now.” Niall ordered voice low and scary. He knew it was a danger to allow the guard to leave his post when there were intruders in the city, men who wanted him and his whole family and his whole kingdom dead but it was Harry and he needed Harry and his father couldn’t just do this.

“My lord, I-,”

“If you don’t take me there now it’ll be your head. And that is a promise.” The guard nodded quickly and then he was walking making sure Niall was following every few seconds but Niall wasn’t even paying attention to that. He needed to see his boy safe. Niall didn’t know there were passageways in the castle he was unaware of but there were and they ducked under low elevated ceilings till they got to the basement where he could see Harry and a few other strong looking guards putting on armory preparing to go off to war. Preparing to die.

“Harry!” Niall shouted and everybody around the quarters looked up and immediately bowed, Harry though did not. He straightened up his back immediately and went to Niall with quick strides,

“My lord.” He said softly staring down at Niall.

“Where are you going?” Niall questioned angrily and when Harry hesitated he grabbed his free hand and twisted in the front of Harry’s shirt. “Tell me.”

“I’ve been chosen.”

“You can’t.” Niall hissed.

“I have to, I have to protect.”

“That is not your job. Your job isn’t to die.”

“Who said I was going to do?”

“It’s a suicide mission. You cannot, I forbid you.” Niall was shaking and he knew he was being ridiculous making a scene but Harry couldn’t do this to him; he couldn’t just go off and get himself killed for the sake of Sparta.

“My lord, I have to.”

“If you go and you live do not bother coming back to me.” Niall hissed and before he could leave Harry took his hand and raised Niall’s finger tips to his lips, kissing each and every one of his fingers.

“You do not mean that.” Harry said barely audible.

“I do. And sweet things will not butter me up; if you leave tomorrow I won’t be able to forgive you.”

“I have to; it was what I was made to do.”

“Then what about me?” Niall suddenly roared causing the others to jump in shock. “What do I do?”

“You are free to do whatever you please.” Harry said and Niall shook his head. Harry couldn’t do this to him not after what they’d done after what Niall had confessed. Harry was it for him and he couldn’t, he wouldn’t allow for him to leave he would not stand for it. “Your highness, please.” Harry said and then Niall was turning and fleeing head aching and eyes burning with the force of his tears threatening to spill over and by the time he reached the kitchen of the castle he was sobbing, loud angry sobs as he searched for his father amongst the people. He knew they were looking at him and he knew they were wondering but he didn’t care.

He found his father and his bedchambers him, Niall’s mother, and Niall’s brother chatting amongst themselves and Niall didn’t even have the heart to be angry with that.

“My darling, what is wrong?” His mother asked when she saw him.

“One of the gladiators can’t go.” He announced shuffling towards his father.

“Niall, this is not the time for games-,”

“It’s not a game! I promise he can’t leave. Father, if you love me don’t let him leave. Do not allow him to go on this suicide mission.”

“Which gladiator?”

“His name is Harry… Harry Styles. Father, please father, do not allow him to fight.”

“Why does this gladiator mean so much to you?” His father asked staring at Niall with scrutiny. His mother was silent, lips tight and eyes looking from Niall to the king as if it were a match of tennis.

“Because I love him because if he goes I go.”

“And what does that mean?”

“If he dies then I die along with him.” Niall whispered lowly. “And it’s not a threat it’s a promise.”

“Darling, you’re sick you don’t mean-,”

“I mean it, mother.”

“What do you mean you love him?” His father asked immediately angry.

“I love him, father. I’ve been in love with him since I first saw him.”

“You’re in love with a man?”

“That isn’t what matters to me. It’s him, he means everything to me you can’t, father you can’t-,” but the king was done listening already turning his head in what looked like rejection and Niall felt the dread seeping up through him eerily. “Don’t do it. Please you cannot do this to me.”

“Guards, take my son to his room. Make sure he stays there too.”

“No!” Niall screamed staring at his mom waiting for her to do something anything as one of the strong guards hooked his arm under Niall’s armpit and started leading him out. His cane dropped out of his hand and he began to scream because no because this couldn’t be happening. His throat hurt and his head hurt but he was screaming like a banshee, wailing with tears streaming down his cheeks. “You cannot do this to him! You cannot do this to us! Let him stay please! Father, please!”

He was shoved into his room his cane thrown in after him and then the door was slammed shut. Niall knew his room and he realized now why his parents had never ever taken the iron bars from the windows, it was for Niall to not escape. He was trapped inside he was trapped and Harry would go off and he would kill himself and he would call it honor but there was nothing honorable about death.

And that was when Niall began to sob hopelessly.

\--

It was early in the morning when the four hundred Spartan men marched to where the Persians were awaiting them, battle on their minds. Harry was amongst one of those men marching as if this is what he’d been waiting for his whole life. Somewhere in the castle Niall Horan was in the kitchen, large knife in shaky hands. Back on the fields the Spartan men caught sight of the Persians, angry, bloodthirsty, and monstrous.

Harry reached into his pocket and felt the medallion Niall had given the one he’d never had the heart to give back, fingering the image burned into stone. Back in the castle Niall pressed his fingers to the charm Harry had bought for him that one day in the town square the town square that Niall had never seen and would never see.

On the fields the war began and Harry could feel his blood in his ears could hear Niall’s words practically scarring him, _“That is not your job. Your job isn’t to die.”_

He loved Niall was in love with Niall but Niall didn’t understand didn’t understand that this was what he’d been waiting for since he was seven, since he was made into a gladiator since he was made remorseless and hard this was his whole life this war and these men and taking down these men. And he was fighting and he felt powerful and he knew he would go back to Niall he’d show Niall and then- and then all there was was pain, hot searing pain and his consciousness being taken from him. And he looked down at the spear in his chest and things seemed to move in almost slow motion and he thought of the first time he’d seen Niall in the gardens, thought about the first time him and Niall had spoken, the way he’d felt in Harry’s arms, their kiss, his tears.

Back in the castle Niall Horan was trying to apply pressure to the bloody wound on his stomach but there was no way to get help, it was cold and nobody would find him yet he knew. His hands kept shaking and he kept thinking of Harry hoping to god that he had lived that Niall had been wrong.

Harry collapsed onto the field; he landed on his knees and then his stomach his hands uncurling and the medallion falling out. Niall Horan took his last breath on that kitchen floor.


End file.
